


love conquers all

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtLA, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Peace, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, Zutara, fanchilden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Being the Fire Lady still felt a bit strange to Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	love conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewatch ATLA which I haven't done in years and now I'm sucked back into the fandom.

Being the Fire Lady still felt a bit strange to Katara. After all, she was a waterbender and had grown up in the Southern Water Tribe, and now she lived in the Fire Nation, married to Zuko, the Fire Lord. 

She was the first Fire Lady that wasn’t a firebender, or a nonbender born in the Fire Nation. And water was the complete opposite of fire, which made everything more funny. And just a few years ago, a marriage like this would have been impossible, with the war going on.

She was happy that it was over, because otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to marry Zuko, and their children wouldn’t exist. Kya had just turned three, while Ursa was one and a half. She loved their daughters more than life itself.

And right now, they talked about Kya, since she was their oldest, she was the one that would one day inherit the title of Fire Lord from Zuko. But, unlike anyone before her in history, she wasn’t a firebender, or even a nonbender. She has recently shown signs of waterbending by making waves in the turtleduck pond, while Ursa had shown signs of firebending at the extremely early age of one, almost setting fire to her mother’s hair several times already.

“It’s tradition that the oldest child takes the throne, unless another child is handpicked for being more suited, like how my father “got picked” over my uncle. It’s also tradition that the child has to be a firebender. Nonbenders are generally skipped in the succession order unless there is no other child born, but a family generally keeps having children until they have atleast one firebender that can take the throne.” Zuko said, before continuing.

“But that was the old tradition. I’m firmly for it always being the first child who inherits the throne, no matter if they’re a bender or not. Kya being a waterbender will not make me give the throne to Ursa. She’s a child of both the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe and has grown up with all the traditions and culture. That is what I think should matter, not bending. Being a leader shouldn’t be based on what you can bend, but the way you treat your citizens and understand your culture.”

Katara nodded, smiling at the thought of her daughter being the first waterbending Fire Lord, living proof of them all being human, and that everyone should get along, since love conquered all.


End file.
